legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S6 P22/Transcript
(Yuri, Izuku, Uraraka and Craig are seen leading Alex, Erin and Momo into the woods) Yuri: Just a little further guys. Momo: Right. Erin:..... (Alex looks over at Erin with a concerned face as he thinks of what to say) Alex:.....Erin? Erin:..... Alex: Erin, can we talk? Erin: There's nothing to talk about Alex. Alex: Come on, please? Can we at least have some sort of conversation? Something not about Alkorin? Erin: Like what? Alex: Well... How about Rose's baby? Rose: Oh... Yeah I guess you should know about Grey. Alex: When did she have a baby? Erin: Well, it happened not too long ago. She started complaining about stomach pains before she was overwhelmed by the pain. Alex: Then what? Erin: We got her on the bed and that's when this strange lump started growing on her body. Scott used his Spirit and sliced it off before it came to life and started crying. Alex: Wow Scott really just sliced it off her?? Erin: Hey we didn't know what it was. But it all worked out. Now Rosie's a mother with the most adorable baby ever. Alex: Well, ain't that something? Erin: Yeah. (The two continue walking in silence before the group stops) Yuri: We're here. This is far enough. Momo: Huh? Izuku: Well, should we start? Yuri: Yeah. (Yuri turns toward the other three) Alex: So, what is it you wanna show us? Yuri: This. (Yuri holds his hand out as it projects a hologram of an old man in a lab coat) Erin: Who is that? Yuri: From what my memories tell me, this man is my creator. Alex: Your... creator? Yuri: Yes. And he has a message. Erin: Well then, play it... (Yuri plays the message) ???: Hi there Yuri. I know you may not recognize me, but my name is Doctor Dmitri Izokovic. I am the man responsible for your creation. Alex and Erin:..... Momo:..... Dmitri: In case you're wondering why you were built. You've been designed to save the world and prevent the heroes defending it from falling from grace like they did all those years ago. Momo: Falling from grace? Dmitri: The Defenders of Peace were supposed to defend our worlds from Alkorin. But instead of doing that....They all killed each other instead. Momo: What?? Alex: We did what now?? Dmitri: With their conflict, Alkorin was able to take the Stones and take over the Multiverse. Now, he's launched an assault on the Omniverse and has almost wiped all human life out of existence. Me and my resistance group in Siberia are all that remains in our world. Yuri:..... Dimitri: Your creation is meant to stop this conflict from happening. Me and my men will send you back in time to before this all happened. Once you're there, it's all up to you to stop it. (An explosion is then heard) Dmitri: I know you may be confused by listening to this, but you need to stop this before it's too late! Find the Defenders and make sure they don't fall apart! ???: *Voice* GRIMM MOVING IN ON THE EAST WALL!! ???: *Voice* Doctor, we need to finish him now! Get that message installed! Dmitri: Goodbye Yuri. Do us proud. (The message ends as the group sits in silence) Yuri:.... Izuku:.... Uraraka:.... Craig:..... Alex: So....You really aren't from this time huh? Yuri: No. According to my previous location saved in my databanks, I'm from ten years into the future. Alex: Jeez.... Erin: But wait, did he say we killed each other? Yuri: Yes. Izuku: I guess our fighting really got out of hand. Alex: No. No that can't be. We may be fighting but I doubt we'd go as far as to kill one another! Erin: Yeah! Yuri: Well, whatever happened happened, and you're all dead. Erin: *gasp*! Momo:.... (The three look at Yuri with shock before the scene cuts to the other heroes out by the hideout) Jack:..... Tom: Well, this is boring. Shade: Yeah... (Scott and Jirosoyu are seen as Jirosoyu punches at a tree, snapping it in two) Scott: Nice work Jiro! Jirosoyu: Thanks Scott! Scott: I don't know where Yang gets her insults for you. You're stronger than ever with this new form! Jirosoyu: Yeah! Maybe next time she'll think twice before challenging us! ???: What about challenging you? (Yang then approaches the two) Scott: Oh. Hey there. Yang: You trying to say your Spirit's stronger than me? Scott: Isn't it obvious? He's durable, reliable, strong and a good friend once you get used to him. Jirosoyu: Yeah. Scott: And if you're just joking around, I still need an apology for what you did during our fight. Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts